Oceanbreeze OC
<> Waiting is a sign of true love and patience. Anyone can say I love you, but not everyone can wait and prove its true. -Oceanbreeze♡ You yowl in terror as the current takes you, pushing you under the icy water. You kick your hind legs as hard as you can, lashing your paws against the water but continue to be pulled under, unsure of where the current will take you... "is this end?" you think to yourself as you gasp for air trying to stay above the rushing water before your thrown back under, your eyes frozen is terror. "Will that be the last breath I ever take?" Suddenly you hear a splash of water, in the darkness you see a Albaster She-cat Swimming, her piercing Cobalt eyes locked on your limp helpless body. In a panic you begin to sink once again, but the Albaster She-cat swims at a faster pace, water slashing around her side, her grey mitts in a swimming motion as she began to part her Mandible picking you up before swimming back to shore. "What were you thinking? You could've been killed!" Her cobalt eyes study you before she continues, "Why are you on Crescent Clan territory?" She stands up, this time showing her claws and releasing a eerie hiss. You look at her, half wanting to thank her and half wanting to fight her. "I fell in, I didn't mean to go on your territory..." You begin to cough up large amounts of water. But the Feline's sympathy is gone, "There's no way, you must've fallen in on Crescent Clan territory, we own this river for miles, and a scrawny thing like you would've never been able to make it that long. So why are you on are territory?" As you cough up water you manage to respond "Ok so I was hunting but..." You glance at your twisted leg, "I ... didn't know this was Crescent Clan territory... do you have any herbs I can use for this..." Now the Albaster cat Has a smirk look on her face, as if she's up to no good. "Listen up, I don't help any cat endless there in my clan.. so you join, we help, and it doesn't look like you have much of an option." She sits, the smug look still on her face. "Oh yeah and I don't allow intruders, so if you don't want to join let me know so that I can start fighting you." She glanced at your twisted leg. "Never!" You respond, but as she begins to get into a hunting crouch you yowl, "OK FINE!" The She cat nods, "I'm Oceanbreeze by the way" she states as she begins to help you up. Her Cobalt eyes stare into yours, "All my friends are Heathens... take it slow..." ⚜Theme Song⚜ ⚜7/5/16⚜ Oceanbreeze joins, and is accepted, into Crescent Clan as a Champion ⚜7/7/16⚜ Oceanbreeze meets many members of Crescent Clan today, she also gets an apprentice named Magnolia (or Maggie). ⚜7/8/16⚜ Oceanbreeze no longer has a mate (officially a single pringle) Oceanbreeze is a diminutive,Alluring, Lilac Point Feminine Feline with an Alabaster pelt, detailed with Achromatic around her Rhinarium, Orbs, Zeniths, Mitts and her Caudal Appendage. All complemented by her piercing Cobalt optics Occ.png CUTEKITTEN.png Though Oceanbreeze is a dark realmed feline, meeting her you would never know so. Oceanbreeze has a very bubbly personality, and is always making new friends, she is actually known for being distracted by butterflies, even though she is 13 moons old! She is especially gentle towards kits, she enjoys watching them play, as well as playing with them in her free time. Ontop of playing with the kits, she tries her best to help the Queens and Elders with whatever they might need. Oceanbreeze is very calm and forgiving towards everyone, even outside her clan, she tries to do whatever she can from starting trouble or battles between her clan and other groups. She always listens to both sides of the story and does what she can, but if you insult her or her clan she will eagerly snap back with a smart remark and refuse to listen to your side of the story,that means she will encourage the battle. But all in all, Oceanbreeze is good with solving arguments,and very sympathetic and helpful towards everyone. Words to describe Oceanbreeze Bubbly, Sympathetic, Outgoing, Bouncy, Lively Flaws Distractions: Though Oceanbreeze should've dropped silly habits like this moons ago, shes known to be easily distracted by things kits commonly are distracted by. She could be in the middle of a battle but if a butterfly flies by her, she will stop what she's doing and all attention will go towards the butterfly. Curiosity: Oceanbreeze, due to her 'distractions' often gets curious about things she shouldn't be getting her nose into. As she grows, she learns more and more her actions have consequences. Strenghts Swimming: As you can imagine by her name, Oceanbreeze is an excellent swimmer, unlike most cats who panic in the water and kick violently, Oceanbreeze knows just about every ripple in the water and always remains calm. In her free time after she's made sure to help the elder/queens with whatever they may need, she will go to the river that crosses through camp and simply swim, she has taught her talented young apprentice, Magnolia, how to swim and catch fish, and plans on teaching the other kits and apprentices on how to swim for the safety of the clan. Problem Solving: Oceanbreeze can step in as counselor some might say. She's open to ideas, and highly considers both sides of the story before making a move. She is defiantly the one to come to if your having a problem for she wont immediately reply with her opinion like most cats. She considers the situation and wonder what path will lead to the least amount of drama. 'Gentle/helpful:'Oceanbreeze makes friends easily because of her calm, bubbly personality. She doesn't mind helping out even if that means cleaning out the nursery moss, she actually willingly cleans out the nursery moss. She's like a second mother to most of the kits. <> <> Should Oceanbreeze hold an art contest? Yes No oceanbreeze.png|Drawn by: Cookieoftheuniverse awww.png|(not complete) Sketch of Oceanbreeze drawn by: Caitlyn Walsh Category:Original Characters Category:Cats